Digimon Evolution
by Syaoran Li Himura
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que los niños elegidos pelearon contra MaloMiotysmon, el poder de la obscuridad una vez mas amenaza la tierra y el digimundo hey ya hay dos nuevos capitulos de Digimon Evolution leanlos, ahora la ventura realmente digievoluciona
1. Volvemos a empezar

Digimon Evolution es una historia que hago para todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de ver mas aventuras de todos los niños elegidos y no hablo de Digimon Tamers así que espero que les guste y lo disfruten  
  
Digimon Evolution  
  
Capitulo 1: Volvemos a Empezar  
  
3 años han pasado desde la batalla con MaloMiotysmon y los digimon pueden viajar al mundo real sin ningún problema, Tai y su hermana Cari se disponen a comer, todo era tan tranquilo aquella tarde, no se imaginaban lo que estaba por venir  
  
Tai: Oye Kari que paso con tu silbato  
  
Kari: Es verdad se lo regale a Gatomon la primera ves que regresamos del Digimundo  
  
Agumon: Tai rapido algo raro esta pasando mira...  
  
Agumon señala la ventana y una bruma negra empieza a cubrir la ciudad  
  
Tai: Que rayos es eso  
  
Kari cae de repente al suelo  
  
Kari: No la obscuridad se acerca  
  
Tai: ¿Qué?  
  
Gatomon: Esa puerta se cerro con ayuda de Imperialdramon  
  
Mientras tanto Davis, Izzy, Cody y los otros niños elegido observan aquel acontecimiento  
  
Tai inmediatamente se comunica con los demas  
  
Ya reunidos los niños elegidos discuten sobre la situación  
  
Matt: Será que tendremos que librar otra batalla  
  
Tai: Es muy probable pero esa puerta ya estába sellada  
  
Ken: Justo cuando creíamos que nada pasaría  
  
Sora: Tendremos que averiguar que es esto ¿no a llegado Izzy?  
  
Davis: Hola vine tan rapido como pude alguno de ustedes sabe que es esto  
  
Tai: Aún no lo sabemos Davis  
De repente frente a ellos se forma una remolino causado por una bruma negra y aparece un extraño ser...  
  
????????????: Yo soy el digimonque se encarga de hacer llegar las ordenes de mi seños mi nombre es Darkestermon y ustedes deben rendirse ante su poder  
  
Tai: Jamas "Agumon"  
  
(Insertar Brave Heart)  
  
Agumon: Agumon Digivolves a "Greymon"  
  
Kari: Digievoluciona  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon armor digivolves a... "Nefertimon el rayo de Luz"  
  
Greymon: Mega Flama  
  
Nefertimon: La maldición de la reina  
  
Darkestermon ni siquiera se mueve  
  
Darkestermon: Obscuridad creciente  
  
El golpe deja malheridos a Greymon y a Nefertimon quienes regresan a sus formas de Agumon y Gatomon  
  
Davis: Maldición si tan solo Veemon y Wormon estuvieran aquí  
  
Tai: Que es lo que quieres  
  
Darkestermon: Pronto lo sabran  
  
El extraño Digimon desaparece y todo vuelve a la normalidad  
  
Tai: Mañana quiero que todos se reunan con sus Digimon otro peligro se avecina  
  
Que será lo que el destino les depára a los niños elegidos solo el tiempo nos lo dirá ahora es cuando la aventura realmente digievoluciona  
  
Bien espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y si no les gusto háganmelo saber hasta luego y recuerden:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  



	2. Un extraño Digiegg

Este es el segundo capitulo de Digimon Evolution disfrutenlo  
  
Capitulo 2: Un extraño Digiegg   
  
Casi todos los niños elegidos estan reunidos con sus digimon en la casa de Tai  
  
Izzy: Dime tentomon sabes algo acerca de lo que esta pasando  
  
Tentomon: No exactamente pero el digimundo al igual que el suyo está en desequilibrio  
  
Matt: Esto es algo fuera de lo comun  
  
Davis: Vayamos cuanto antes  
  
Ken: Espera Davis no debemos precipitarnos  
  
Veemon: Hey cuenten conmigo  
  
Wormon: Tambien conmigo  
  
Matt: Estaremos en problemas si nuestros enemigos son tan fuertes como el de ayer por la tarde  
  
Gabumon: Matt  
  
Kari: Que es lo que vamos a hacer  
  
Davis: No te preocupes Kari (Fanfarroneando) "Yo los protegeré"  
  
T´k: No es momento para eso Davis necesitamos un plan  
  
Kari: Es verdad pero quien me tiene realmente preocpada es mi hermano desde ayer le pasa algo  
  
Tai esta viendo por la ventana como con la vista perdida y de repente  
  
Tai: .................Vayamos al Digimundo  
  
Todos:¿?  
  
Tai: Debe de hacer una pista solo ay que buscarla  
  
Agumon: Es verdad el Digimundo puede ser la respuesta, siempre lo ha sido  
  
Yolei: Y Que estamos espernado puerta al digimundo abrete niños elegidos...  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Yolei: Ah es ciertro casi lo olvido disculpen es la costumbre jóvenes elegidos vámos  
  
Todos llegan al Digimundo y se separan, T'k y Kari por un lado, Matt e Izzy por otro lado Yoley y Ken por otro lado y Davis y Tai por otro lado  
  
Davis: Yo quería ir con Kari  
  
Veemon: No es el momento para eso Davis  
  
Davis: ¿Eh?... Si  
  
De repente recibe un E-mail de Kari  
  
"Vengan todos encontramos algo interesante"  
  
Tai y Davis son los ultimos en llegar al lugar que Kari los había llamado  
  
Kari: Miren  
  
Tai: Eso es un...  
  
T'k: Es un digiegg dorado, tiene el símbolo de el valor, todos nosotros hemos tratado de levantarlo pero no lo hemos conseguido creemos que Davis podá levantarlo  
  
Davis: Esta bien lo intentare  
  
Davis tampoco lo consigue  
  
Tai: Dejame intentarlo  
  
Matt: Pero Tai recuerda que nosotros no tenemos digieggs, ni siquiera tenemos un D3  
  
Tai: Debo intentarlo  
  
Tai se agacha para tomar el digiegg dorado y logra levantarlo  
  
Ante el asombro de todos  
  
Tai: Digievoluciona  
  
Agumon: Agumon armor digivolves a Agumon  
  
Davis: ¿Qué? No paso nada  
  
Agumon: Que extraño ni siquiera estoy cansado  
  
Davis: Tai me dejarías sostener el digiegg  
  
Tai: Esta bien  
  
Cuando Tai le entrega el digiegg a Davis este se convierte en piedra y al volver a las manos de Tai se volvia a tornar dorado  
  
De repente del digiegg dorado sale una luz que ilumina su digivice el cual se vuelve D3 como el de Davis y los demas  
  
Tai: Tal ves ahora funcione Digievoluciona  
  
Agumon: Agumon armor digivolves a Agumon  
  
Tai: Agumon no te sientes diferente  
  
Agumon: No Tai  
  
Tai: Esto es muy raro  
  
Todos se quedan callados ante aquellos extraños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido aquel día, todo cada ves era mas raro ¿que pasará con el destino de los digimon y de los jóvenes elegidos?  
  
  
Bien ahí termina el segundo capítulo de Digimon Evolution hasta la proxima y recuerden que:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  



	3. Un guerrero del pasado

Bien disfruten el tercer capitulo de Digimon Evolution y no dejen de leer mi otro fanfic llamado "Syaoran en un raro mundo"  
  
Capitulo 3: Un guerrero del pasado.  
  
Los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias habían sorprendido a todos sobre todo después de ver que el digiegg dorado no había tenido ningún efecto sobre Agumon  
  
Tai: Por que será que le digiegg dorado no tiene el efecto que tienen los otros digieggs  
  
Agumon: No lo sé Tai (Aflijido)  
  
De pronto Tai se percata que algo pasaba con Agumon  
  
Tai: Agumon que te pasa  
  
Agumon: No nada tan solo estoy triste porque recorde a un buen amigo  
  
Tai: Disculpame Agumon estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamiento que no supe que estabas triste y dime a quien recordaste  
  
Agumon: Recuerdas a .............  
  
De pronto en casa de Ken  
  
Ken: Que pasa Davis porqué querías hablar conmigo  
  
Davis: Ken tenemos que estar muy alerta porque en cualquier momento puede aparecer el enemigo  
  
Ken: Si lo sé  
  
Davis: Recuerda que si en algún momento el enemigo vuelve a aparecer debemos estar alertas para hacer la DNA Digivolves  
  
Ken: Si lo sé pero no te parece extraño que apareciera este poder, si Imperialdramon es tan poderoso porqué se volvio a abrir esa puerta   
  
Davis: Tal ves debimos haber cometido algún error pero no te preocupes  
  
Wormon: Si Ken nosotros podemos verdad Veemon  
  
Veemon: Claro mantengan el animo nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.  
  
Ken: Gracias amigos  
  
Y volviendo a casa de Tai  
Tai: Así que lo recordaste eh?  
  
Agumon: Si desde hace tiempo me entristece pensar en él  
  
Tai: Le tenías mucho aprecio verdad?  
  
Agumon: Si  
  
Kari: Hola Tai ya llegamos  
  
Gatomon: Trajimos comida quieren un poco  
  
Agumon: No gracias  
  
Kari: Que le pasa Tai  
  
Tai: Lo que pasa es que recordo a...  
  
En casa de Izzy  
  
Tentomon: Izzy me encanta estar en tu casa aquí todos me tratan muy bien  
  
Mamá de Izzy: Señor Tento no tiene hambre  
  
Tentomon: No gracias así esta bien  
  
Izzy: A mi ni siquiera me ha ofrecido que comer ¬_¬ a mí ni siquiera me ha ofrecido comer  
  
Tentomon: Y dime Izzy ya sabes lo que ocurrió con esa puerta que estaba sellada  
  
Izzy: no aún no lo sé  
  
Tentomon: Es muy extraño  
  
Izzy: Si pero aún mas extraño es lo que paso con el digiegg de Tai  
  
Tentomon: Y crees que en realidad sea de él  
  
Izzy: Es lo mas seguro cuando estaba en manos de Davis el digiegg se convirtió en roca  
  
Volviendo a casa de Tai  
  
Kari: Así que esta triste, lo mismo pasa con Gatomon pero no me quiere decir nada al pareer es algo que les afecto muchoa ellos dos  
  
Tai: Es verdad debemos de apoyarlos tal y como ellos nos han apoyado tantas veces  
  
Y de repente:  
  
Kari: Tai lo sientes la obscuridad se acerca  
  
Tai: Otra ves?  
  
De pronto todos los niños o mas bien jóvenes elegidos se reunen en el lugar donde había aparecido Darkestermon y asi como la ves pasada este vuelve aparecer  
  
Darkestermon: He venido a que se sometan a las ordenes de nuestro señor  
  
Tai: Nunca  
  
Agumon: Tai debo de evolucionar  
  
Tai: No Agumon si no quieres no lo hagas  
  
Gatomon: Descuida Kari nos encargaremos de él  
  
Kari: No deben de evolucionar si no quieren hacerlo Gatomon  
  
Davis nosotros nos encargaremos verdad   
  
Veemon: Claro Davis  
  
Ken: Muy bien Wormon listo  
  
Wormon: Listo Ken  
  
(Insertar Brave Heart)  
  
Veemon: Veemon Digivolves a........ XVmon  
  
Wormon: Wormon digivolves a..........Stigmon  
  
Davis-Ken: Ahora  
  
(Insertar DNA Digivolves)  
  
Xvmon: XVmon  
  
Stigmon: Stigmon  
  
Xvmon-Stigmon: DNA Digivolves a........ Ledramon  
  
Ledramon: Ledramon Digivolves a.......Imperialdramon  
  
Imperialdramon: Cambio de forma a fuerza de luchador  
  
Darkestermon: Jajajajaja y creen ser rivales para mi Obscuridad creciente  
  
Imperialdramon es derribado por el golpe y regresan a su forma de Veemon y Wormon  
  
Darkestermon: Ahora vendra el guerrero que los destruira jajajajajajaja aparece guerrero de la obscuridad  
  
Ante el asombro de todos se empieza a ver una silueta que aparece, no lo pueden creer en especial Agumon no puede creer que aquella persona con la cual alguna vez entablo una amistad tan profunda renaciera  
  
Darkestermon: Acaba con ellos guerrero de la obscuridad  
  
Tai: No puedo creerlo es... es...  
  
Agumon: BlackWargreymon  
  
BlackWargreymon: Moriran todos  
  
Agumon: No no nos recuerdas amigo mio recuerda que somos tus amigos  
  
Darkestermon: A él ya no le importa el pasado, tan solo vive el presente para servir a nuestro amo  
  
Tai: Espera que le hicieron a BlackWarGreymon porqué porqué noooooooooooooooooooo  
  
(Insertar Brave Heart)  
  
Agumon: Agumon Warp Digivolves aaaaaaa WarGreymon  
  
WarGreymon: BlackWarGreymon nos recuerdas  
  
BlackWarGreymon golpea a a Greymon y lo lanza a varios metros de distancia  
  
Tai: WarGreymon que sucede ese golpe lo pdiste haber esquivado fácilmente  
  
WarGreymon: Te equivocas Tai no se que pasa pero BlackWarGreymon tiene el doble o tal ves el triple del poder que yo tengo  
  
Tai: Esto... esto esto es imposible no puede ser  
  
Nustros amigos estan en pelgro BlackWarGreymon uno de los digimon mas fuertes no los recuerdas y por si fuera poco o Duplicado su poder, tendran alguna esperanza, no se perdan el proximo Capitulo de Digimon Evolution ahora es cuando la aventura realmente digievoluciona  
  
Se esta poniendo interesante ¿no? bueno pues esperen próximamente el cuarto capitulo de Digimon y ya saben mantengan abierto su Winamp porque van a tener que poner los track de las digievoluciones y recuerden:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Batalla por la amistad

Capitulo 4: Batalla por la amistad  
  
Tai: es imposible pero es aún mas increíble que Black War Greymon sea ahora un digimon maligno  
  
WarGreymon: Reacciona que te han hecho amigo algo, algo te hicieron  
  
BlackWarGreymon: El poder oscuro es mas poderoso nada me han hecho eh descubierto que mi verdadera misión en la vida es servir a nuestro amo y señor ahora ten este ataque con el cual moriras "Giga infierno viviente"  
  
Tai: WarGreymon cuidado  
  
WarGreymon es golpeado por el poder de BackWarGreymon y regresa a su formaa de Agumon  
  
Agumon: No... no puede ser posible tu no pudiste haber cambiado asi como asi, recuerdanos, recuerdanos BlackWarGreymon  
  
Darkestermon: CALLATE "Obscuridad Creciente"  
  
Pero Imperialdramon se interpone con lo cual vuelven a su forma de Wormon y Veemon  
  
Darkestermon: Esto es solo un poco de nuestro poder  
  
En ese momento  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon UltraDigivolves aaaaaaaaaa Angewomon  
  
Angewomon: Flecha Celestial  
  
Agumon: Noooooooooo  
  
De repente el estraño digiegg dorado empieza a brillar  
  
Agumon: Agumon Warp Digivolves aaaaaaaaaaaa WarGreymon  
  
Wargreymon se interpone entre la flecha de Angewomon y BlackWarGreymon  
Tai: Pero... pero... es increíble como es posible que Agumon pudiera digievolucionar otra veds cuando habia agotado todo su poder  
  
WarGreymon: Recuerdanos amigo mio recuerdanos  
  
BlackWarGreymon: Eres un estupido eh descubierto que la amistad no existe en este mundo, nada de eso existe en este mundo  
  
Pero de repente BlackWarGreymon cae al suelo arrodillado agarrandose fuertemente la cabeza  
  
BlackWarGreymon: Nooooooooooooo cállense cállense no digan nada aaaahhhhhhhhhhh la amistad no existe pero porque porque me duele tanto mi cabeza ahhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kari: Al parecer esta recordando algo  
  
Angewomon: Acaso será que WarGreymon aprecia tanto a BlackWarGreymon de la misma forma que yo aprecio a...  
  
Darkestermon: Malditos ustedes no pueden interferir en nuestros planes ustedes se deben de inclinar y de reverenciar ante los pies de mi amo  
  
Tai: Nosotros pelearemos por la amistad y tu nunca podras impedirlo  
  
Darkestermon: Tonterías la amistad no existe es una estupidez creada por ustedes los humanos pero esas personas a la que ustedes llaman amigos algún día se alejaran asi como paso con BlackWarGreymon JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
WarGreymon: porque porque AHHHHHHHHHHH Gigas Destructoras  
  
El golpe da justo a Darkestermon  
  
Darkestermon: Ah eres un estupido ahora te dare todo mi poder con el cual moriras MUERE "OBSCURIDAD CRECIENTE"  
  
Pero en ese momento BackWarGreymon se interpone  
  
Darkestermon: Estupido que acaso no sabes de que lado estas  
  
Tai: BlackWarGreymon está recordando algo  
  
BlackWarGreymon: WarGreymon... él...es...mi...a...a...a.m.i.g.o  
  
Darkestermon: Transportación al Inframundo llevanois a mi y a BlackWarGreymon al mundo de la obscuridad  
  
WarGreymon: No no te lo puedes llevar  
  
Darkestermon: Ustedes malditos hicieron dudar a BlackWarGreymon y por eso pagaran con sus vidas muy pronto comprenderán loq ue es el verdadero poder de la obscuridad  
  
En ese momento BlackWarGreymon desaparece y tras de él Darkestermoon  
  
Wargreymon vuelve a su forma de Agumon cuando llegan T'k, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joy y tan solo Patamon de los digimon de aquellos jóvenes elegidos  
  
Izzy: Tai lamentamos llegar tarde, vinimos tan rapido como pudimos  
  
Ya después de haberse puesto al correinte de la situación  
  
Matt: Todos estan bien  
  
Tai: Estamos bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Agumon  
  
Agumon: Maldición no pude hacer nada (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
  
Tai: Hiciste lo que pudiste Agumon  
  
Kari: Tai creo que por ahora lo mejor es que no le digas nada  
  
Tai: Tu que puedes saber de lo que siente Agumon  
  
Todos al escuchar la forma en la que Tai le había hablado a Kari dan un paso atrás, nunca habían escuchado que Tai le hablara en una forma tan prepotente a su hermana menor, siempre habian sido muy unidos desde que eran pequeño pero a Tai le dolía ver a su mejor amigo asi  
  
Kari: Que dijiste Tai?  
  
Tai (ya un poco arrepentido): Yo emh  
  
Kari: Eres un estupido tu eres el que no comprende Tai  
  
Y Kari se fue correindo de el lugar y Angewomon que ahora mas bien ya era Gatomon voltea a ver a Tai de una forma que le dio a entender que no debia de haberse portado asi con su hermana  
  
Sora: Tai porque hiciste eso en verdad que eres un estupido  
  
Tai: Callate por favor Sora  
  
Matt. Hey Tai nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que haya pasado y no te puedes desquitar con nosotros, Sora no te ha hecho nada  
  
Tai: _ lo sé discúlpenme pero es que me duele ver a mi amigo así, si tan solo hubieramos podido hacer algo  
  
Matt: No has pensado en la Digivolves de Agumon y Gabumon  
  
Tai: Te refieres a Omnimon  
  
Matt: Podría funcionar no lo crees  
  
Tai: Es probable  
  
T'k: Por ahora creo que lo ejor será que pensemos en un plan  
  
Tai: Tienes razón vayamos a mi casa para pensar en algo mejor que podamos hacer  
  
Davis: Yo no puedo lo lamento pero me tengo que ir  
  
Ken: Si yo tambien me tengo que ir a mi casa discúlpenme pero mis padres aún piensan que podría algun día desaparecer de nuevo y no quier preocuparlos  
  
Tai: Muy bien no se preocupen tambien sus Digimon necesitan descansar  
Ya que se han despedido los jóvenes elegidos se dirigen hacia la casa de Tai para pensar en un plan para la proxima ves que apareciera el enemigo  
  
¿Que pasará con los jóvenes elegidos y en especial con Kari? ¿por qué había brillado de forma tan rara el digiegg dorado? No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de Digimon Evolution ahora es cuando la aventura realmente Digievoluciona.  
  
Bueno y ese es el final de el 4to capitulo de Digimon Evolution, probablemente se les este haciendo corto cada capitulo pero bueno en parte creo que es un poco menos tedioso para ustedes leer así el fanfic ya que no son tantas paginas y pues como son varios capitulos no los puedo hacer con gran lujo de detalles porque si no serían alrededor de 50 hojas por capitulo, pero bueno ustedes son los que tienen la ultima palabra así que pues si quieren que sean mas largos los capitulos solo avisenme y yo hare todo lo posible ¿Ok? Bueno pues eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ah y recuerden:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Sakura" 


	5. El problema de Kari

Capitulo 5: El problema de Kari  
  
La ultima ves habiamos dejado a los niños elegidos en camino a casa de Tai y ya cuando llegaron vieron que ahí estaba Kari ya un poco mas calmada y todo se reunieron en la sala  
  
Tai: Lo siento Sagumon no se que es lo que le pasa a BlackWarGreymon  
  
Agumon: Pero no puedo entenderlo, él ya era un Digimon bueno  
  
Tai: Dinos que piensas tu Izzy  
  
Izzy: Darkestermon y BlackWarGreymon, aún no logro encontrar por que hay un vinculo entre ellos, no puedo.  
  
Sora: Que haremos si tenemos que librar esta gran batalla  
  
Matt: Es posible que una ves mas viajemos al digimundo  
  
Tai: Por algo fuimos elegidos y debemos de dar nuestro máximo  
  
Gatomon: Esta ves podemos llegar a nuestra Ultra Digivolves, eso nos da una ventaja ¿no creen?  
  
Patamon: Gatomon tiene razón, esta ves será mas fácil.  
  
Sora: Y que me dicen acerca del digiegg que encontró Tai  
  
Joey: Es probable que alguno de los digieggs hayan quedado perdidos o este sea un nuevo digiegg que nació de algún lugar misterioso  
  
Sora: Pero entonces como es posible utilizarlo  
  
Izzy: Ese es otro gran misterio  
  
Mimi: Como acabará todo esto, creen que nos gane el poder de la obscuridad  
  
Kari de repente se levanta algo enojada  
  
Kari: No puedo creer que piensen que la obscuridad nos puede ganar  
  
Mimi: Que le pasa? Dije algo malo?  
  
T'K: Recuerden que a Kari no le gusta el poder de la obscuridad  
  
Tai: Lo único que sabemos es quela respuesta está en el digimundo  
  
Matt: Estamos en un periodo de vacaciones mañana podríamos ir al digimundo a investigar un poco  
  
Tai: Entonces ya está iremos mañana al digimundo  
  
T'K: Pero y Kari  
  
Tai: Será mejor que no venga o podría empeorar  
  
Izzy: Yo iré con ustedes  
  
Tai: No hay que causar mucho alboroto, no sabemos el rumbo que podrían tomar las cosas  
  
Todos se fueron de la casa de Tai exepto T'K que seguía preocupado por Kari  
  
Tai: T'K ya es muy tarde porque no te vas a tu casa, bueno no te estoy corriendo pero ya es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso no?  
  
T'K: Esta bien será mejor que me vaya, vamonos Patamon  
  
Patamon: Si  
  
En el momento en que T'K: Se vá Kari sale de su habitación  
  
Kari: Y T'K  
  
Tai: Se acaba de ir Kari el esta muy preocupado por ti y al parecer a ti no te importan sus sentimientos.  
  
Kari: CALLATE TAI, tu no sabes que es lo que pasa, tu no me comprendes, tengo muchos problemas como para explicarte las cosas.  
  
Kari una ves mas se encierra en su cuarto, Agumon y Gatomon todavía estaban en la sala.  
  
Tai: Oigan creo que esta noche dormiremos en la sala  
  
Gatomon: _  
  
Agumon: _  
  
Tai: Oigan no es mi culpa  
  
Gatomon se aproxima a la puerta  
  
Gatomon: Kari puedo pasar  
  
La puerta se abre y después de que entra Gatomon se vuelve a cerrar  
Agumon: Creo que el problemas es contigo Tai  
  
Agumon se aproxima a la puerta  
  
Agumon: Kari puedo pasar  
  
Kari: NO, vete no quiero que entres  
  
Tai: _ asi que solo era yo el de el problema no?  
  
Y Tai y Agumon tienen que pasar la noche en la sala.  
  
(Nota: Los padres de Tai estabán de vacaciones en algun raro lugar y los de Kari no se donde estaban _ esperen ese fue un estupido y muy mal chiste asi que no le pongan atención)  
  
Ya por la mañana muy temprano el telefono suena, Tai despierta de sobresalto y contesta el telefono  
  
Tai: Gnaaaa si smorash grasram ¨_¨  
  
T'K: Tai, Tai  
  
Tai: Heeee que pasa T'K ¨_¨  
  
T'K: Tai me podrias comunicar con Kari  
  
Tai: Espera  
  
Tai se aproxima a la puerta  
  
Tai: Kari, Kari te hablan por telefono  
  
Kari: Dejame en paz  
  
Tai: Pero es T'K  
  
Kari: No me molestes Tai  
  
Tai: ¨_¨ oye al parecer Kari todavía no se siente muy bien T'K  
  
T'K: Muy bien gracias Tai  
  
Tai: Lo siento T'K  
  
T'K: No no te preocupes hasta luego Tai.  
  
Tai: Ay pobre T'K no entiendo a Kari  
  
Dentro de el cuarto Gatomon se queda mirando a Kari  
  
Kari: Que? _  
  
Gatomon: Kari que es lo que pasa, porque le haces esto a T'K  
  
Kari: Lo que pasa es que... quiero mucho a T'K pero el problema es que... es que... tambien le gusto a Davis y no quiero lastimarlo  
  
Gatomon: Si Kari pero Davis debe entender, tu tienes que seguir a tu corazón y tu corazón te esta diciendo que amas a T'K, por eso te comportas asi?, Patamon me ha dicho que T'K está muy deprimido  
  
Kari: pero yo... yo... yo necesito tiempo  
  
Gatomon: T'K tiene sentimientos Kari y cada ves lo estas lastimando mas. No bloquees tus sentimientos y creo que Tai no tiene la culpa, no debiste de haberte comportado así con él  
  
Gatomon sale del cuarto y Kari se queda pensando seriament ene todo lo que le había dicho Gatomon  
  
Tai: Oye Gatomon como está Kari  
  
Gatomon: Aún está un poco mal   
  
Agumon: Tai que vamos a desayunar, necesito mucha enrgía para salvar a mi amigo  
  
Tai: Muy bien voy a hacer............  
  
Gatomon-Agumon: SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIII *_*-*_*  
  
Tai: Huevos con Tocino ˆ_ˆ  
  
Gatomon: _  
  
Agumon: _  
  
Tai: Oigan no hay mas que eso  
  
Y ya despues de haber desayunado todos excepto Kari, que no había salido de su cuarto, Tai se acerca a la puerta.  
  
Tai: Kari ya me voy iré con Matt al Digimundo, Gatomon vendrá con nosotros  
  
Pero Kari no contestaba  
Tai: Bueno hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador solo tienes que calentarla, nos vemos  
  
Tai se aleja de su casa y se dirige hacia la casa de Izzy que era el lugar desde donde se dirigirían al Digimundo  
  
Mientras tanto Kari seguia sumergida en sus pensamientos acerca de su problema  
  
Kari tiene un problema pero ¿le confesará a T'K lo que siente? ¿qué dirá Davis? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de Digimon Evolution ahora es cuando la aventura realmente digievoluciona  
  
Y bueno ese fue el quinto Capitulo, por favor voten por mí ˆ_ˆ claro si les gusta y si no pues a mi me esta gustando mucho mi fanfic jeje bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y recuerden  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Sakura" 


	6. El enigma del digiegg dorado, recuperand...

Capitulo 6: El enigma del digiegg dorado, recuperando el valor  
  
Tai llega a casa de Izzy donde Matt ya lo estaba esperando  
  
Izzy: Que bueno que llegas es mejor tarde que nunca   
  
Tai: Lo siento es que Kari estaba un poco...  
  
Matt: Si Tai T'K tambien tenía algo pero ellos ya son grandes y saben cuidarse por si solos}  
  
Tai: Si lo sé pero bueno entonces vamonos  
  
Izzy: Bien entonces puerta al dig...  
  
De repente aparece Yolei pateando a Izzy  
  
Yolei: Esas son mis lineas "Puerta al Digimundo abrete jóvenes elegidos vayan"  
  
Izzy se levanta  
  
Izzy: Oye porque hiciste eso  
  
Yolei: No quieres quitarme mi trabajo o si?_  
  
Izzy: Buemno yo no... _  
  
Yolei: _  
  
Izzy: MOMENTO como entraste aquí?  
  
Yolei: Emh jeje yo emh ˆ_ˆ' (nerviosa)  
  
Ya en el Digimundo  
  
Tai: Nos separaremos Matt, tu irás con con Gatomon y yo ire con Agumon  
  
Matt: No te preocupes Tai me quede de ver aquí con Gabumon  
  
Tai: Bien entonces Gatomon vendrá conmigo  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Izzy  
  
Izzy: Bien y... como entraste aquí  
  
Yolei: Emh pues yo... jeje Adios  
  
Yolei se va corriendo de casa de Izzy, iba tan rapido que al dar la vuelta en una esquina choca contra alguien y caen los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Yolei: Oh lo siento estas bien  
  
T'K: Emh si estoy oh Yolei eres tú  
  
Yolei: T'K lo siento jeje que haces aquí?  
  
T'K: Eh pues yo solo estabá  
  
Yolei: Te pasa algo?  
  
T'K: Emh no claro que no solo estaba paseando por ahí ˆ_ˆ  
  
Yolei: Pero T'K que te pasa estas triste porque no vamos a mi casa y me cuentas que te pasa  
  
T'K: Pero yo...  
  
Yolei: No nada de peros vamos  
  
T'K: Gracias Yolei  
  
Y ya en casa de Yolei  
  
Yolei: Bien cuentame que te pasa  
  
T'K: Bueno yo... lo que pasa es que...  
  
Yolei: Es acerca de Kari verdad?  
  
T'K: Emh si como lo sabes?  
  
Yolei: Bueno pues después de nuestra ultima batalla tu siempre estuviste junto a Kari era obvio que a ti te gustará pero acaso ella no te corresponde?  
  
T'K: Lo que pasa es que Kari sabe lo que siento por ella pero pues no sé últimamente siento que nos hemos alejado, antes las cosas eran masabiertas, pero ahora siento que Kari se esta alejando de mí  
  
Poco a poco a T'K se le empieza a cortar la voz  
  
T'K: Yo no quiero perderla, la amo mas que cualquier cosa en este mundo pero siento que... tal vez ella no sienta lo mismo, pero yo, yo creo que no hay otra persona en el mundo para mí, desde que la conocí supe que era ella.  
  
Yolei: Oh T'K quisiera decirte que no te preocupes pero no sé como piensa Kari  
  
T'K: Yo tengo la ESPERANZA de encontrar esa LUZ en mi vida y ella, ella es la unica que tiene esa LUZ que puede llenar mi vida  
  
Yolei: Ten fé T'K, lo mejor sería que le confesaras a Kari tus sentimientos, ese es el único camino.  
  
T'K: Yolei gracias por apoyarme, gracias por ser mi amiga  
  
Yolei: No te preocupes T'K ˆ_ˆ  
  
Mientras tanto en el Digimundo  
  
Tai y Matt se encuentran de nuevo  
  
Tai: Encontraste algo  
  
Matt: No nada y tu  
  
Tai: Nada  
  
Gabumon hey miren que es eso  
  
De repente se iba a cercando un nuevo conocido  
  
Darkestermon: Jajajajajajajajajaja jóvenes elegidos asi que han venido al Digimundo a tratar de encontrar respuestas jajajajajajaja lo único que encontraran será la muerte mis poderes acabarán con ustedes  
  
Agumon: Tai  
  
Tai: Si  
  
Insertar Brave Herat  
  
Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
WarGreymon: WarGreymon  
  
Gabumon: Nosotros tambien Matt  
  
Matt:Si  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon  
  
Darkestermon: Jajajajajajaja creen que sus formas tan primitivas me destruiran "Obscuridad creciente"  
  
Y se detiene bruscamente la canción de Brave Heart  
  
El golpe da justo contra MetalGarurumon y contra WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon regresa a ser Gabumon y WarGreymon a ser Agumon  
  
Agumon: no Puede ser Agumon Digivolves ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
WarGreymon: WarGreymon  
  
Tai observa que en ese momento su digiegg empezaba a brillar de nuevo pero Darkestermon vuelve a golperlo con su poder  
  
En ese momento Darkestermon se dispone a destruirlos cuando aparece Flamedramon  
  
Flamedramon: Ariete de Fuego  
  
Davis: Así que no querían avisarme que ustedes se divertirían eh?  
  
Tai: Esto está muy lejos de ser divertido Davis  
  
Flamedramon es golpeado por Darkestermon  
  
Davis: "Flamedramon"  
  
Flamedramon regresa a ser Veemon  
  
Davis: Vamos amigo tu puedes  
  
Veemon: Si Davis, Veemon digivlves a X-Vmon  
  
En ese momento Tai que se encontraba viendo aquella batalla empieza a tener una serie de extraños pensamientos pero muy ciertos  
  
Tai: Qué es lo que me pasa porque he cambiado, porque aquel digiegg aquel digiegg del valor no lo pude levantar yo el de Flamedramon, será acaso que estoy perdiendo el valor, será que Davis es mas valeroso que yo, ¿por eso no sirve mi digiegg? Es acaso por eso, ¿he cambiado? ¿ya no soy quien solía ser? No no debo de ser valerosos por mis amigos por que ellos me necesitan debo de dar lo mejor de mí  
  
X-Vmon es golpeado por Darkestermon  
  
Davis: Vamos Veemon no te rindas  
  
Veemon: Cabezaso Veemon  
  
Pero Darkestermon lo golpea fuertemente  
  
Darkestermon: Ustedes nunca podrán detenerme  
  
Insertar Break Up  
  
Tai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAGGGGUUUUUUMMMOOOONNNNN  
  
Agumon: Tai  
  
El digiegg dorado empieza a brillar  
  
Agumon: AGUMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Vulcanomon: VULCANOMON EL VALOR RENACIENTE  
  
Vulcanomon es un Digimon nacido de el digiegg del valor dorado, un digiegg nacido en el interior de los volcanes forjado a traves de los años por lava ardiente su técnica especial es "La explosión Vulcán"  
  
Tai: Vamos Vulcanomon derrotémosla  
  
Darkestermon: Que rayos es eso, aún asi ustedes no podrán contra mí, "Obscuridad creciente"  
  
Vulcanomon esquiva ese ataque con facilidad  
  
Vulcanomon: Explosión Vulcan  
  
Un rayo rojo rodeado de llamas y de Lava sale disparado contra Darkestermon quien cae al suelo muy malherido.  
  
Davis: Increíble  
  
Matt: No lo puedo creer  
  
Darkestermon: Malditos jóvenes elegido ya verán yo volveré y cuando lo haga prepárense por que ese será el dia de su muerte  
  
Darkestermon: Malditos niños elegidos la proxima ves no será tan facil y veremos si ustedes pueden vencer a mi legión de la obscuridad.  
  
Darkestermon desaparece y Vulcanomon regresa a ser Agumon: después de eso Tai reacciona en lo que había pasado  
  
Agumon: Tai lo logramos Tai  
  
Tai: Agumon lo lo lo hicimos  
  
TaI Y Agumon se abrazan por la felicidad de haber logrado una nueva digievolución y por fin descubrir el enigma del digiegg dorado.  
  
Tai había recuperado su valor y había logrado utilizar el digiegg del valor pero a que se refería Darkestermon con la legión de la obscuridad no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Digimon Evolution, ahora es cuando la aventura realmente digievoluciona.  
  
Y bueno ahí termina el sexto capitulo de Digimon , esperen el séptimo capitulo ya que poco a poco las cosas se irán tornando mas interesantes y recuerden que:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Sakura" 


	7. Esperanza o valor, la decisión de T'k

Capitulo 7: Esperanza o valor, la decisión de T'k  
  
Agumon digievoluciona con el nuevo digiegg del valor pero aunque tienen otro nuevo poder a su favor es una mala etapa para los jóvenes elegidos de nuestro mundo  
  
T'k seguia pensando en la idea de hablar las cosas con Kari, estaba meditando en su casa cuando  
  
Patamon: Hey T'k porque estas tan triste  
  
T'k: No no es nada Patamon iré a dar un paseo  
  
Patamon: ¿?  
  
T'k sale de su casa y en la calle se encuentra a Davis  
  
Davis: Hola T'k como has estado  
  
T'k: ah hola Davis  
  
Davis: Pero T'k que te pasa  
  
T'k: No nada ˆ_ˆ(sonrisa falsa)  
  
Davis: ¬_¬ ah ya se que es lo que te pasa, Kari te dijo que me prefiere a mi no es así (con un tono de sarcasmo y prepotencia clásico de Davis)  
  
T'k se sobresalta y pensamientos nebulosos de su pasado con Kari le empiezan a invadir pero rapidamente se despide de Davis.  
  
T'k Jeje que gracioso Davis ˆ_ˆ hasta luego  
  
Davis: O_O pero que le pasa  
  
T'k estaba desesperado, sentimientos de impotencia lo empiezan a invadir.  
  
T'k (Pensando): Rayos si tan solo Kari supiera que la amo, si pudiera explicarle que cada que estoy con ella, cada ves que hablo con ella soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, no hay nada que me pueda hacer olvidarla, que puedo hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Kari por su parte seguia meditando sobre si hacer caso de T'k ya que por las conjeturas de su hermano pensaba que efectivamente T'k podia verla mas que una amiga  
  
Kari (Pensando): Pero y si T'k solo me quiere como a una amiga, si Tai se equivoca y yo no soy capaz de...  
  
Tanto Kari como T'k no sabían como serían las cosas, no podían saber la reacción de el otro, ni siquiera sabían como sería su propia reacción.  
  
T'k se encamina a casa de Kari con la desición de decirle lo que sentía, aunque T'k sabía que lo que hiciera ese día podía terminar con la amista de ambos no le importaba, lo único que quería era que Kari supiera lo que él sentia por ella, era loq ue mas le importaba a T'k en ese momento y al llegar a casa de Kari se detuvo un momento antes de tocar el timbre y se pregunto a sí mismo.  
  
T'k: Realmente quieres hacer esto T'K?  
  
T'K: Si es lo que deseo  
  
T'K: Sabes las consecuencias estas consiente de ello?  
  
T'K: Si estoy absolutamente consiente de lo que puede pasar  
  
T'K: y si llegaras a perderla para siempre?  
  
T'K: Tengo que correr el riesgo, todo este tiempo he querido decirle lo que siento por ella, desde el día que la conocí no he hecho otra cosa que no sea pensar en ella, yo la veía como la herma menor de Tai aunque desde el día en que la conocí senti algo raro dentro de mí, después ella fue mi amiga, me escuchaba y me entendía pero ahora siento que ella que ella es alguien que forma... que forma parte de mi vida, alguien que llego a mi vida de repente y que se adueño de mi corazón y no puedo esperar un minuto mas para decirle lo que siento.  
  
T'K tocó el timbre de la casa de Kari y Tai y entonces en el interior Kari pensaba en una sola cosa, deseaba que la persona que tocara el timbre fuera T'K. Y de repente se abrió la puerta y los dos absortos y sin saber que decir se quedaron viewndo a los ojos y de repente  
  
T'K: Ho... ho... hola Kari  
  
Kari: Hola T'K Quieres pasar?  
  
T'k: Si gracias  
  
Ya en el interior de la casa  
  
Kari: T'k yo los ultimos dias no he respondido tus llamadas porque...  
  
T'K: No es necesario que lo expliques Kari yo se perfectamente que estas pasando por momentos difíciles pero no creas que eres la únca persona que tiene problemas, yo tambien tengo problemas y tengo uno muy grande Kari  
  
Kari: Te ocurre algo? Te sientes mal T'K es por lo que he hecho estos ultimos dias?  
  
T'K: No nada de eso Kari yo... yo queria... yo siempre he querido que tu...  
  
Kari: Pero que pasa T´K  
  
T'K en ese momento se acerca a Kari y la abraza, Kari se sonroja y le pregunta  
  
Kari: T'k dime que es lo que te pasa  
  
T'k: sin dejar de abrazarla yo desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir que me gustas mucho Kari, me gustas tanto, yo... yo... yo te amo Kari  
  
Kari: Me a... a... a...  
  
Y antes de que Kari terminara de decir nada T'k lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella y los roso suavemente, en aquel momento ambos sintieron que el mundo se detenía, el mundo dejaba de existir en aquel momento solo para ellos en ese momento no había nada absolutamente nada un sin fin de pensamiento los recorrían a ambos hasta convertirse en nada, el momento fue eterno T'k pensaba que si dejaba de hacerlo al retirarse Kari lo golpearía y al mismo tiempo Kari pensaba que si se detenía T'k podía decir que lo disculpara y que había cometido una equivocación pero de repente Kari pensó que T'k no era de esas que se retractaban de lo que decían y por su parte T'k recapacito sobre Kari y que ella no utilizaría la violencia, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos tiernamente, sin mas que decir se abrazaron tiernamente una ves mas y Kari le susurro al oido de T'K  
  
Kari: Yo tambien te amo T'k es solo que yo no sabía que era lo que t sentías por mí, pero desde que te conocí me has gustado, por eso no podía hablar contigo, no sabia como podria reaccionar yo misma ante mis emociones  
  
T´K: eso ya no importa Kari lo que importa es que estamos juntos y nadie va a separarnos  
  
Kari: Solo hay un pequeño problema  
  
T'K: cual és?  
  
Kari: Davis tamboien siente algo por mi y pues yo no quiero herirlo yo no quiero que el se sienta mal, no en estos momentos que todos estamos tan presionados por el nuevo enemigo  
  
T'K: No te preocupes si no quieres decirle nada no hay problema, no se tiene que enterar de lo nuestro te parece ˆ_ˆ  
  
Kari: Gracias por entenderme T´K  
  
Miewntras tanto Tai y los demas regresaban de Digimundo por la computadora de Izzy  
  
Izzy estaba dormido en su cuarto y lo despiertan los 4 bultos que cayeron ahí  
  
Izzy: ¨_¨  
  
Tai: =)  
  
Izzy: ¨_¨  
Tai: =)  
  
Izzy: o_O  
  
Tai: ¿=|?  
  
Izzy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tai: AHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Izzy: Malditos monstruos desgraciados mueran  
  
Izzy se abalanza contra los cuatro Inquilinos que recien llegaban a su cuarto  
  
Tai: Ahhhhhhhhhh  
  
Matt: Que sucede O_O  
  
Davis: %/$$)&$=&$/&$/&$/&$##)(/(=?¡$?  
  
Agumon: AAAAhhhhhh Tai ayudame no puedo contra esto  
  
Tai: AHHHHHHHHHHH Izzy detente  
  
Izzy de repente se detiene y regresa a su cama a dormir  
  
Izzy: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Tai-Matt-Davis-Agumon: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????????????  
  
Tai: Que rayos fue eso?  
  
Matt: Debe de ser alguno de los ataques de Izzy.  
  
Davis: será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí  
  
Los cuatro salén sigilosamente de la casa de Izzy para no despertar a sus padres y cada uno se dirigía a su casa  
  
Tai: Lo que paso el día de hoy fue increíble Agumon como se sentirá Kari  
  
Agumon: Hablando de Kari no siente como que nos falta algo  
  
Tai: Emh si siento como que falta glo  
  
Agumon: debe de ser nuestra imaginación no?  
  
Tai: Seguramente, ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... nah olvidalo no es nada  
  
Agumon: Si tiene razón  
  
Tai y Agumon llegan a lacasa y encuentrana una kari de mejor humor  
  
Tai: Ves Agumon te lo dije Kari aquí está ella no fue al digimuno  
  
Agumon: Vaya tenías razón  
  
Kari: Como les fue en el Digimundo?  
  
Agumon: Fantastico  
  
Tai: Asi es Agumon y yo pudimos utilizar el digiegg y Agumon digievoluciono en Vulcanomon  
  
Kari: Increíble me da gusto ˆ_ˆ y donde está Gatomon?  
  
Tai: O_O  
  
Agumon: O_O  
  
Tai O_O  
Agumon: O_O  
  
Tai: emh jejejejejeje esta tomando el aire fresco afuera verdad Agumon ˆ_ˆ'  
  
Agumon: eh si claro seguro ˆ_ˆ'  
  
Tai: Nos permites Kari en un momento regresamos  
  
Tai y Agumon salén de la casa corriendo  
  
Tai: Maldición sabía que se nos había olvidado algo  
  
Agumon: Si por poco y se nos olvida la ropa de la lavandería  
  
Tai: Apresurate  
  
Rapidamente Tai y Agumon regresan a la casa  
  
Tai: Bien Kari ya estamos aquí y trajimos la ropa de la lavandería  
  
Agumon: Si mira tambien trajimos tu playera con un estampado de Gatomon  
  
Kari: Si ˆ_ˆ es mi playera favorita  
  
Kari: Y Gatomon todavía esta aya afuera?  
  
Tai: Afuera? Afuera de donde si Gatomon debe de estar en...  
  
Tai: O_O  
  
Agumon: O_O  
  
Tai O_O  
  
Agumon: O_O  
  
Tai: Oh cielos en un momento regresamos Kari  
  
Tai y Agumon salen corriendo  
  
Tai: Oh rayos donde dejamos a Gatomon  
  
Agumon: Probablemente esta en casa de Izzy  
  
Y mientras tanto en casa de Izzy  
  
Gatomon: *_* ahhhhhh donde estoy  
Tai: Probablemente en el momento en el que Izzy se levanto de su camay nos empezo a atacar golpeo a Gatomon  
  
Rapidamente regresan tai y Agumon al departamento de Izzy y tocan el timbre  
  
La mamá de Izzy les abre la puerta  
  
Mamá de Izzy: ¨_¨zzzzzzzzzz que sucede chicos  
  
Tai: No se preocupes señora venimos por algo  
  
La mamá de Izzy se queda dormida en la puerta parada  
  
Tai y Agumon entran con sigilo al cuarto de Izzy. Toman a Gatomon que todavía estaba aturdido en el suelo y una ves mas  
  
Izzy: Malditos hijos de pokémon  
  
Tai: O_O vamonos de aquí.  
  
Tai y Agumn se van correindo levando a Gatomon arrastrando, Izzy se estrella contra la puerta y se regresa a su cama a seguir durmiendo  
  
Cierran la puerta y la mamá de Izzy cae al suelo dormida aún  
  
Tai: Oh rayso recuérdame no volver a ir a la casa de Izzy en las noches pasan cosas muy extrañas.  
  
Regresan a casa al fin y kari se percata que Gatomon no sabe ni siquiera en que mundo vive  
  
Kari: Gatomon estas bien ¿?  
  
Gatomon: ¿¨_¨?  
  
Tai te dijimos que necesitaba aire fresco  
  
Kari: Oh Gatomon yo te cuidaré  
  
Ya después de haber aclarado las cosas con TK Kari esta muy felíz y lista para dar todo en la batalla mas grande que estan a punto de librar, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de Digmion Evolution ahora es cuando la aventura realmente digievoluciona.  
  
  
Y así acaba otro capitulo de Digimon Evolution, tal es no tuvo mucha acción pero creo que lo que paso con Kari y T'k fue suficiente y disculpen por la parte en la que los puntitos invadieron pero tenía que rellenar y gracias a eso este es el fanfic mas largo que he escrito, ademas estaba bajo el efecto de la Coca-Cola de hecho aún estoy bajo el efecto por eso todo el rollo de Gatomon jejejeje espero que les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capitulo de "Digimon Evolution" las cosas se ponen cada ves mejor =) (Sonrisa malévola) ¬_¬ si como no, no me hagan caso es la Coca-Cola se los aseguro deberían tratar te hace hacer cosas increíbles jejejejeje hasta luego ˆ_ˆ'  
  
"Clow card no kejai" 


End file.
